


Insomnia

by RileyMasters



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Future Fic, Insomnia, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: Day Six of Febuwhump 2021.It wasn’t something that happened often, but when it did, it lasted for a while.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139807
Kudos: 13
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Insomnia

It wasn’t something that happened often, but when it did, it lasted for a while.

Nile sat quietly in her bed, staring out the window at the rain pelting down onto the glass. They were back in London for the first time in thirty years. They were leaving tomorrow for Miami, following a successful mission nearly a week prior, though they were held up due to the media coverage of said successful mission. 

The issue was, the condo they’d been set up with was within sight of the former Merrick Pharmaceuticals, now owned by another possibly-morally-corrupt medical company. From her bed, she could see the exact window she’d pushed Merrick through, falling to her death for the second (third?) time that day.

She tried pulling the covers over her head, and blocking out the world with music on her now-ancient phone. But nothing was working. The same as what had happened for the last four days.

She didn’t want to go out into the common rooms for something to drink. Inevitability she’d wake someone and they’d figure out that she just wasn't sleeping.

A soft  _ tap-tap _ on her door drew her out of her thoughts. “Nile?” The faintly British accent of their newest immortal floated through the wood.

She didn’t react. If she didn’t say anything, she could pretend she was finally asleep, right?

“Nile, I know you are awake. If you want, Sebastien and I are about to watch a film, since neither of us can sleep. Join us?”

Nile pulled herself out of bed. She’d join them. Maybe it would be another one of Sebastien and James’ favorite French documentaries and she’d finally get some sleep.

Maybe.

Well, if she couldn’t sleep, at least she wouldn’t sleep with her family.

She still hated London.

**Author's Note:**

> I got interrupted half way through this and totally lost where I was going. Maybe I'll come back in the future and play more with this.


End file.
